Waiting For You
by Naoyyy
Summary: [Sasuke x Naruto]He has a family, a child, a wife. A life he lived without him. He knew there was no point in waiting for him. But he would never let the memory fade.
1. One

**Notes:** Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_November, 2003_

_I started my job as a teacher at the elementary school. I love it._

He's alone.

Abandoned.

Scared.

Dark.

His emotions scatter everywhere. A life ruined.

_November, 2003_

_Meet my future bride. Didn't like her all that much._

He couldn't think without him. When he first meet him, everything seemed right.

_January, 2004_

_Met Uzumaki Naruto. I like him._

A game.

A trick.

A triviality of life.

Sick and twisted child's play.

_January, 2004_

_I've given up on life and this cold family of mine._

To be with him.

To hold him.

To touch his pale skin.

He wished for it all.

_February, 2004_

* * *

He felt his love was for the naught, thrown away like trash. He was trash, a dirty street rat. A demon. A monster. Not even his mother loved him.

_November, 2003_

_Found a home outside of Kino City. It's so silent._

Angry.

Confused.

Helpless.

Scared.

That's all he felt.

_November, 2003_

_Hinata? My wife? My soul mate? Yeah right. She's like the rest of them._

He hated them all.

His wife.

His daughter.

His mother.

His father and brother.

_January, 2004_

_Help me. I can't hold on to life anymore. It's so pointless._

And yet, he strived for their love and approval.

To be praised by them.

To be like them.

_January, 2004_

_Sasuke, where are you? No matter how far I search you are never there. _

He cried like a human.

He ate like a human.

He talked like a human.

He was self-conscious like all humans.

He was Human.

_February, 2004_

_I thought I saw him. But it was only the dark side of the moon._

Tricked by the lights illuminating the sky above. Oh, how he longs to join them.

_March, 2004_

_Come to me, please._

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Though what you are waiting for will never come.

_March, 2004_

_I thought I saw you again. But it was only the light._

You are dark and he is light.

You are bad and he is good.

You are perfect and he is godly.

_April, 2004_

_When will you come? Have you fallen for another?_

He is not coming for you. He is coming for what you were.

_March, 2004_

_Sasuke. I've changed. When you see me, will you know it's me?_

Long hair.

Hurt eyes.

A scar.

And baggy eyes.

_April, 2004_

_I met a girl. Her name was Uchiha Saiko, does she know you, Sasuke?_

Little by little, you find out about his new life.

_April, 2004_

_Sasuke, Sasuke. I'm okay. I have a daughter, too, but I do not love her or my wife. I love you and only you._

Lives they were meant to lead. Lives they left to bleed.

_July, 2004_

_Oh, finally. Finally I find you, Sasuke. But, why? Why like this? _

A life he was to late to save.


	2. Two

**Notes?: **Sasuke's view.

* * *

_March, 2004_

_I waited and waited. Watched and counted the days. But, I didn't see you. I saw her and him, but not you. Have you forgotten our promise? Are you even coming? Or are you laughing at this man who fell for you?_

Doubting. Wishing. Wanting. They're all the same.

You can't run from any of them.

_March, 2004_

_I'm losing my grip. Everything turns blurry so fast. The thoughts racing, my heart beating. Make it all stop._

Depression and anger.

They both lead the same paths.

_March, 2004_

_Please, help. I need you back. I was a fools fool to let you go._

It's so hard to get back on the right path.

_April, 2004_

_What did I do to make you hate me? _

Silent tears of loss. Hidden smiles of love. Is there something in between?

_April, 2004_

_I was scared. Always scared. Of people, of the world. Until you came._

Fear. Hate.

All the noises running though your head.

**Make them stop. **

Because hope cannot.

_May, 2004_

_You opened my door and smiled._

There's nothing to be afraid of.

_June, 2004_

_I can't. Not without you._

Although we want nothing but the darkness and wish to see nothing, when the moon illuminates those scars, we are afraid.

_June, 2004_

_I've left them all behind. I've given up everything just for you. Now please. Come._

Careless mistakes of misery. Won't you think of those who still love you?

_July, 2004_

_This is the end of me. Good bye, my darling. My beloved._

Fate is cruel. One must always get hurt.


End file.
